The Spongebob Squarepants Spectacular Halloween Fanfiction
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: On Halloween Night, The Flying Dutchman has trapped Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton inside the Krusty Krab. From there, the six characters need to work together and escape a truly terrifying maze that redefines everything Halloween.


The Spongebob Squarepants Spectacular Halloween Fanfiction (2nd Vision)

Date : Oct.31st.

Plot: On Halloween Night, The Flying Dutchman has trapped Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton inside the Krusty Krab. From there, the six characters need to work together and escape a truly terrifying maze that redefines everything Halloween.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Gary The Snail

Patrick Star

Squidward Tentacles

Eugene H. Krabs

Sandy Cheeks

Sheldon J. Plankton

The Flying Dutchman

Sea Bears

Dutchman's Mates

Patrick's Grandfather (cameo)

Dougie Williams (non speaking cameo)

Mermaidman (non speaking cameo)

Barnacleboy (non speaking cameo)

Flats The Flounder (non speaking cameo)

Flat's Dad (non speaking cameo)

Sandy's Grandmother (mentioned)

Mr. Krabs' Navy Buddies (mentioned)

Old Man Jenkins (costume)

It is Halloween Night. Many citizens including Mermaidman & Barnacleboy trick or treat throughout the city, others attend Halloween Parties while watching out for Dougie Williams & his Creepy Clowns, even Flats The Flounder has allowed and is going to take his Dad trick or treating in the mall. Everybody is having a good time, well mostly.

The scene jumps to Spongebob's pineapple, where Gary is carving a pumpkin. The closet door edges open and out peaks Spongebob, who is dressed as a vampire.

SPONGEBOB: Is,is,is, the jack o lantern ready Gary? You know I'm too scared to see it right?

GARY(annoyed): Meow

Spongebob edges into the Kitchen to get a glass of water when suddenly, he happens to glance at a mirror and notices his vampire costume.

SPONGEBOB: AAAAAHHHHH!

Spongebob's dashes into Gary's shell and hides.

GARY: MEOW! MEOW!

Spongebob comes back out.

SPONGEBOB: Sorry! SORRY! It's just Halloween, it scared me before when I was Scaredy-Pants exactly 18 years ago, and that hasn't changed one bit!

Gary, in an attempt to make Spongebob overcome this silly fear, shows the jack o lantern, which is the generic two triangle eyes, nose, and smile.

SPONGEBOB: AAAAHHHHH!

Spongebob runs into a wall while trying to make a break for it and breaks his real teeth under his vampire teeth.

SPONGEBOB: And I thought vampires could only be hurt by sunlight!

A knock then sounds at the door. Spongebob shakes his legs in fear.

SPONGEBOB: Please tell me it is just trick or treaters Gary! Please tell me so!

GARY(rolls his eyes): Meow

Gary opens the door revealing Patrick, who is dressed up as a Mummy.

PATRICK: Hi Spongebob!

SPONGEBOB: NO! NOT ANCIENT EGYPT!

PATRICK: Whoa chill! Sorry Spongebob Scaredy-Pants, I just wanted to see if we can go trick or treating! This neighborhood south of Coral Ave has such a huge candy haul and we need to get it!

SPONGEBOB: Oh uh well about that, I was thinking maybe we should put the trick or treating to rest this year.

PATRICK: WHAT?! Have you lost it?!

SPONGEBOB: Well sorry Patrick but even though we still act like it, we're technically not children anymore and those streets are dark and scary!

PATRICK: You ain't never too old to Trick or Treat! My Granddad is still doing it! And he's 90!

Patrick's grandfather is dressed as Old Man Jenkins and munches on some Jolly Ranchers while riding down a street in his electric wheelchair.

GRANDDAD: Heehehehe!

Back to the pineapple.

SPONGEBOB: Please Patrick! Pretty Please!

PATRICK: UGH! Fine! This Halloween's going to suck! No free candy, what's the point then?!

The clock ticks to 9 PM, Patrick sits in Spongebob's chair bored, just angrily staring at his palm like he did on Valentine's Day. Spongebob defrosts a turkey looking forward to Thanksgiving instead, Gary sleeps. The door knocks again. Spongebob returns to a state of fear.

SPONGEBOB: Please get that Patrick! I haven't found my inhaler yet!

PATRICK: Whatever, maybe they'll give me candy.

Patrick opens the door and finds nobody, Spongebob ends up walking up to him anyways.

SPONGEBOB: How is this possible?

PATRICK: I don't know.

Suddenly, a figure pops out from the top of the door and yells "BOO!"

Spongebob faints.

PATRICK: I'll deal with this jerk!

Patrick proceeds to beat the living snot out of the creature. Mr. Krabs dressed as a pot of gold and Sandy dressed as Frankenstein's Bride, run up and break this fight up. The figure is revealed to be a now horribly maimed Squidward.

PATRICK: Hey! That ugly monster is still breathing!

MR. KRABS: Patrick you dumbo! That is Squidward!

PATRICK: Oh, oh, alright! It is Squidward!

Squidward rises.

SQUIDWARD: IDIOT!

Spongebob regains consciousness, looks at Squidward and then faints again while Squidward facepalms.

SANDY: I'll get the goo.

SQUIDWARD: And Spongebob will still be full of poo.

MR. KRABS: He can't help it that he is such a little wuss on Halloween!

PATRICK: Well he needs to! The great candy haul is gone!

The scene cuts to The Krusty Krab. Patrick, Squidward & Mr. Krabs enter, going to decide which Halloween activity will happen. Sandy enters, notices Spongebob is staying outside before dragging him back inside.

Sandy dims the lights.

SANDY: Now, how's about some scary stories?! Do you want to hear about the time a rotting corpse was discovered in my Grandmama's basement, or do you want to hear the tale of how a couple of young Trick or Treaters got bashed on the heads with nuts?!

SQUIDWARD: Neither, I just want to scare the soul out of Spongebob, Oh by the way, "Boo."

SPONGEBOB: WHO SAID THAT?! WE NEED THE GHOSTBUSTERS!

SQUIDWARD: See

PATRICK: Let's get candy! There's two more neighborhoods left with some! If we're quick, we can get enough!

MR. KRABS: How about I shut down all three of those phony ideas! I am the boss!

Mr. Krabs then gets out a carton of eggs, toilet paper & a can of lima beans.

MR. KRABS: I say we vandalize, just like I did with my navy buddies on Naval Halloweens! What a better place than say, The Chum Bucket?! Yes, no, maybe? Ah screw it! Yes it is!

Mr. Krabs proceeds to throw tons of eggs, toilet paper & for annoying effect, lima beans, at The Chum Bucket, which has a poorly drawn picture taped onto it of the Krusty Krab being bulldozed by an army of skeletons. Plankton exits the restaurant dressed as a phantom, or in this case Charlie Brown's ghost, & is plenty angry.

PLANKTON: I'll pummel you Krabs! It took me ages to clean my restaurant!

MR. KRABS: Ya better hope that you can withstand more ages! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh!

Plankton teleports to the Krusty Krab with a device & stomps on Krabs' foot.

MR. KRABS: ARRGHH!

The two grimace at each other.

PATRICK: Come on! I want my candy!

Squidward shows Spongebob a reflection of his costume. Spongebob crawls on top of an annoyed Sandy in fetal position. Mr. Krabs & Plankton spit at each other. Finally, lightning appears.

GHOSTLY VOICE: THAT IS IT!

All six characters pause in shock. The Flying Dutchman then appears, and has had it with how annoying these citizens were acting and not getting the true purpose of Halloween in his eyes, to not be having any fun at all.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! NOBODY HAS FUN ON MY DAY!

PATRICK: This ain't your birthday! It's Halloween!

MR. KRABS: Or also known as Candy Day! Which I can sell said candies for cash!

The Flying Dutchman snaps his fingers & Patrick & Mr. Krabs burst into flames.

PATRICK & KRABS: AAH! AAH! AAAAHHHHH!

They make it to the sink in time and manage to survive with second degree burns.

SANDY: Whoa! Whoa there Dutchy! We don't want trouble! Seriously we don't!

PLANKTON: Thanks for firing Krabs and the pink blob though!

SQUIDWARD: And making Spongebob pee his pants!

Sandy looks up to see Spongebob, has in fact done that. She sends him off.

SANDY: Ew!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: You still don't get it eh? Okay! FINE BY ME! PLAN B IT IS!

The Flying Dutchman performs a ritual and turns the Krusty Krab, into a maze.

SQUIDWARD: That's it? A maze? Lame! Just like funfair haunted houses!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: I wouldn't say that if i were simple minded like you.

SQUIDWARD: Pfft, oh puhlease, what are you going to do, you don't even look real to me!

The Dutchman grabs Squidward, unzips a part of the maze, and throws him into a pocket of void where he is torn apart limb from limb by vicious sea bears.

SQUIDWARD: HELP! HELP! AAAAHHHHH!

The Dutchman zips it up.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: How's that for reality?! HA HA HA! ALRIGHT! NOW! NO MORE GAMES! SPONGE KID, STAR BOY, KRABBY CHEAPSKATES, SQUIRREL LASS & COCKROACH!

PLANKTON: PLANKTON!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: WHATEVER! YOU NOW HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS SCARY MAZE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE NOVEMBER 1st! MY GHOST MATES!

They show up and look plenty horrifying.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: WILL SUPERVISE & MANIFEST INTO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES! Now, I gotta go, before my mother brings me back to life and then kills me for not tending to her toenails! SEE YA!

The Dutchman disappears and the mates disperse throughout the maze, all ready for a "very fun night."

SPONGEBOB: I hate Halloween!

MR. KRABS: Is it Christmas yet?

SANDY: Come on guys, don't fear! We can do this and show that idiot we mean business!

PATRICK: Yeah! I served in business! For one day!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN(voice): I HEARD THAT!

Plankton gets out his teleportation ray.

PLANKTON: While you bozos go and never escape Dutchman's Maze, I will on the other hand see the rest of days! Buh Bye, I'M FOOL PROOF!

Plankton thinks he teleports to the end of the maze, but has instead accidentally teleported into an alternate dimension.

PLANKTON: I knew I should've bought warranty.

He is then used as a bar of soap by a hairy showering man for under the jungle that is his armpit.

PLANKTON: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Spongebob, Mr. Krabs & Sandy proceed into the maze. Spongebob & Patrick manage to make it around a cesspool full of mindless zombies reaching for them. Sandy grabs a sword & tears apart skeletons with it blocking her way. Mr. Krabs steals a Witch's hard earned money & drinks one of her potions, turning into a dollar bill himself for a couple of seconds before going back to normal.

MR. KRABS: Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh!

They are already halfway through.

SANDY: Pfft! This isn't scary at all! Some scare fest! Ha!

MR. KRABS: Almost as lame as Krabby Land! Wait, what did I say?

SPONGEBOB: But what about Squidward being sent into a sea bear void, and where did Plankton go?!

PATRICK: Who cares?! There may be candy as a prize!

MR. KRABS: Hopefully money.

A little bunny rabbit then hops up and stares at Mr. Krabs, melting his heart.

MR. KRABS: Oh! What a cute little furball! And he will be worth lots of MONAY!

Mr. Krabs tries to grab this epitome of cuteness, that is until the rabbit's head increases, melts revealing the skeleton, forms an angry face and roars.

MR. KRABS: Mommy?

The rabbit engulfs Krabs in one bite making Spongebob & Patrick scream in horror & Sandy to breathe heavily. The rabbit returns to normal, cutely burps & then disappears revealing to have been a manifested mate.

SANDY: Lets um uh, continue.

SPONGEBOB: WHAT ABOUT MR. KRABS?!

SANDY: There's nothing we can do, we have to move on for him! For Squidward! And for Plankton!

Patrick rolls around on the floor trying to surrender, which doesn't work.

PATRICK: I want my mommy! And my Daddy!

More rabbits hop up. Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy scream & run for the hills. The Dutchman watches the whole show from a bubble.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: HA! HA! HA! Halloween Rules!

The three characters continue on. They hear a noise.

SPONGEBOB: WHAT WAS THAT?!

SANDY: Maybe um, just the wind!

They continue, another noise is heard.

SANDY: Tree branch?

Repeat.

SPONGEBOB: What now?!

Sandy & Spongebob turn and see Patrick chewing on some Lays Potato Chips.

PATRICK: What? I'm hungry.

Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy arrive at a row of ten doors.

SPONGEBOB: After you Sandy.

PATRICK: Please!

SANDY: Ugh fine, why did I sign up for this?

Sandy takes a deep breath and runs through the ten doors karate chopping some skulls & bats in the way. She makes it to the other side, Spongebob & Patrick rush up. Patrick's jaw drops and smiles. There is a waterfall of all types of candy, delights & even cheeseballs.

PATRICK: Twixes! Butterfingers! Smarties!

Patrick runs towards the treats.

SPONGEBOB: PATRICK NO!

Patrick showers in the cavity creating candies while Spongebob begins to have a panic attack.

SANDY: Gall darn it Patrick! Don't stuff your face with lollipops! Your dentist said so!

PATRICK: Just lighten up! It's Halloween! If you don't eat candy! You ain't living!

Patrick takes a bite of a butterfinger, then pauses, chokes on the treat while Spongebob & Sandy watch in horror. Patrick falls off a mound of gummy worms & DIES.

SPONGEBOB: PATRICK!

The Flying Dutchman manifests as the butterfinger that killed Patrick.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: The chubby pink one was correct! He isn't living! Hahahahaharghh!

Sandy gets angry.

SANDY: You won't get away with this you goony ghostie!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Um it's pronounced ghost sweetheart! Okay! HAHAHAHAHHRGGHH!

The Flying Dutchman disappears. Spongebob & Sandy are the only ones that remain.

SPONGEBOB: We're dead! We're so dead!

SANDY: Don't say that! We'll get through!

SPONGEBOB: HOW?! Squidward got torn apart by sea bears! Who knows where Plankton is, if still alive! Mr. Krabs met a fate to a killer bunny rabbit & Patrick just died from eating a butterfinger!

SANDY: But we're still active! So let's save them and get through this halloween maze!

SPONGEBOB: I have my pessimism.

SANDY: Stupid pessimism! Wait, you said you had pessimism?

SPONGEBOB: Yeah, have had it every Halloween, why?

SANDY: That's it! We have been too pessimistic going at this! Let's be optimistic!

SPONGEBOB: What are you saying?

SANDY: We kill the forces of evil with the powers of good & sunshine! Bye bye to them, hello to the rest of our lives!

SPONGEBOB: Well?

A trio of headless seahorsemen come riding up with shives. Sandy turns and gives them a gentle smile blowing the mates cover.

MATE: Aah! Smiles!

MATE 2: The horror!

MATE 3: Get away! Aah!

All three ghost mates burst into confetti & candy. Sandy devours some of the candy while Spongebob looks intrigued.

SANDY: Yummy! Ready Spongebob?

Spongebob reflects on all that has transpired, he needs to save his friends.

SPONGEBOB(now serious): I'm ready.

Spongebob & Sandy continue on through the maze. Sandy encounters a screaming fire ghost dashing right towards her. Spongebob plays his song called Best Day Ever.

The fire ghost sizzles out and crumbles into ashes.

Spongebob next encounters a giant spider with fangs that spits out blood. Sandy hands the spider a bouquet of pretty roses. The Spider proceeds to eat itself with the fangs.

Sandy is trapped inside a hole by three evil wizards. Spongebob flies in on a witch's broomstick & using a wand, creates an array of smiley faces & sunshine. The wizards burn away into nothing.

The Flying Dutchman watches all this unfold, and is dumbfounded.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: What is this?!

Spongebob & Sandy continue on their venture of bringing optimism to a not so longer horrifying Halloween Maze.

After a montage of events such as Sandy creating a rainbow over a gloomy graveyard and Spongebob hugging a zombie child, the two finally make it to an arena, towards the end of the maze.

SPONGEBOB: We did it!

SANDY: We sure did! But now we need to save our friends!

The souls of Squidward, Mr. Krabs & Patrick are trapped inside urns.

SQUIDWARD: I feel like I have been used as a scratching post by kitty cats!

MR. KRABS: That bunny was so cute!

PATRICK: Why did you betray me butterfinger? Why?!

SANDY: Hold on guys! We'll save you right now!

SPONGEBOB: Wait? Where's Plankton?

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN'S VOICE: I can answer that!

The two turn to see The Flying Dutchman possessing Plankton's body.

SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles!

SANDY: Dutchman! You let that maniacal little twerp go!

PLANKMAN: Not happening!

SANDY: We'll see about that!

PLANKMAN: Nah! Spongebob only!

Plankman cuts a rope and a net falls on Sandy. She can not escape.

SANDY: NOOO!

SPONGEBOB: Sandy!

Plankman utilizes one of Plankton's gadgets & turns it into a deadly laser.

PLANKMAN: Say goodbye Scaredy-Pants! Scaredy-Pants! SCAREDY-SCAREDY PANTS! HAHAHAHA!

Plankman fires a laser beam at Spongebob. Spongebob takes a deep breath and then gets angry.

SPONGEBOB(about being Scaredy-Pants): Not anymore!

Spongebob grabs a mirror from a ghost mate who was admiring himself.

MATE: Hey!

Spongebob holds the mirror which the beam reflects off of & goes right onto Plankman.

PLANKMAN: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The Flying Dutchman bursts out of Plankton's body and explodes into gooey ectoplasm. Plankton regains control of his body and is disoriented.

PLANKTON: Ahh, what?! Huh?

SPONGEBOB: Bye Bye Flying Dutchman!

Sandy is freed from the net, Squidward and the rest return to life unharmed.

SQUIDWARD: I'm me again!

MR. KRABS: No more killer bunnies please!

PATRICK: I'm hungry!

Everybody then cheers for Spongebob as the ghost mates also continue to die out.

EVERYBODY, EVEN SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB!

SPONGEBOB: Thank you! You're too kind!

Sandy gives him a wink & thumbs up.

The scene cuts to Spongebob's house. It is now November 1st. Spongebob finishes taking down the Halloween decorations and then relaxes.

SPONGEBOB: Thank Neptune Halloween is finally over! And future ones can be good as I have now gotten over my fear! Come on Gary! Let's go watch Snail Tunes! And don't worry about the Flying Dutchman! He is long gone!

Spongebob goes to find the clicker.

GARY: Meow

Gary's face then manifests into the Dutchman's.

GARMAN: Or so he thinks! HAHAHAHAHRGHH!

Happy Halloween!


End file.
